


His Own Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comes looking for Travis, and he still can't decide if finding him like that was the best or worst thing to ever happen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Brother

Connor first knew he had a crush on his own brother when he was 12.

                It was a busy day. Most campers were out participating in camp activities, or relaxing in the summer sun. But Connor never really excelled at either of these things. The only thing he was good at was pranking the hell out of the camp leaders, and he needed his usual partner in crime.

                For some reason, Travis was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t in any of the classes he was supposed to be in, nor was he in any of his usual hang outs. It was unlikely that he’d be wasting his day in Cabin 11 when the entire camp was just overflowing with opportunities to prank, but he decided to check anyway. To this day, Connor can’t decide if that was the best or worst decision he ever made.

                The Hermes Cabin sounded empty as he approached. He couldn’t hear anything coming from behind the ugly wooden walls, which was uncharacteristic for children of Hermes. They weren’t known for having an ‘indoor voice’ unless they were planning on raiding a department store.

                Connor casually strolled up the unstable steps, not making a noise as he turned the brass door knob and took one step inside.

                A quick scan of the room told him that something wasn’t quite right. It was cabin inspection day, and Luke already made them clean up their dirty laundry, but for whatever reason, somebody’s Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was in a pile on the floor, along with their jeans and boxers.

                He was mid stride when he heard a noise coming from one of the top bunks at the end of the room. The bunk was high enough off the ground that you wouldn’t quite be able to see the door if you were lying down. Was it possible they haven’t seen Connor yet?

                One of the few good qualities Hermes gave him was the ability to not be heard when he didn’t want to be, and as quiet as a shadow, Connor snuck to the other side of the room. It didn’t matter that the old cabin’s floors were uneven, and squeaky, Connor was good enough on his feet to not be heard.

                As he got closer to the bunk, the noises became more defined. Someone was breathing quick, and heavy, as if they were doing an intense workout; every once in a while, he heard a soft grunt, followed by involuntary moaning. With each step, his shorts tightened around his crotch, suddenly they weren’t big enough to accommodate his member.

                When Connor got the foot of the bunk beds, he grabbed either post, and silently hoisted himself up, being careful not to be seen.

                It was a sight Connor had seen before, him and his slightly older brother had nearly identical bodies. Travis was squeezing identical nipples, caressing identical stomachs, rubbing the same ass and jerking the same dick, that didn’t stop it from being any less shocking, though.

                He knew he should’ve stopped watching then. He should’ve been disgusted, he should’ve thrown up, he should’ve run away. It was his _own brother_. That would’ve been a normal reaction to seeing your sibling intensely masturbating, touching himself with hands he was pretending were foreign to him. But he didn’t. Connor stayed, and watched with fascination as his brother jerked off, rocking the bed with his furiousness.

                Soon his curiosity turned to lust, and would soon turn to pure shame, but for now, all he wanted to do was reach out and grab him, to finish him. Nothing would make him happier than stripping down and sharing his own brother’s bed.

                It was a sick idea to have, but the thought gave him a massive erection.

                Eventually, the rocking bed stopped. The moaning stopped. The grunting stopped. All that was heard was Travis’ small sigh of relief as he came on his belly.

                Connor jumped off the bed stealthily, knowing that Travis was probably opening his eyes now, after having them squeezed shut in ecstasy for so long. When Connor heard the bunk beds grunt softly, he quickly crawled under it, and just in time, as Travis was starting to climb down the rickety ladder.

                He watched his brother pad naked across the cabin floor, and listened to his soft breathing and the roar of the blood in his ears.

                Apparently Travis was just as vigilant as his brother, and ran across the room to hurriedly shut the door. Connor could feel Travis’ worry from here. After a quick scan of the room, Travis wrongly decided that no one had seen him, and continued to wipe himself down with- _my_ sock!-and redress himself. Connor could practically hear his brother’s purr of satisfaction from there.

                When Connor finally heard the soft sound of the door closing, he removed himself from the dusty floor and shook himself off. Without a thought, he crossed the room and did the one thing his nearly identical brother failed to do; lock the door.

                He lifted his orange shirt over his head and tossed it into a corner, and left his jeans in a heap in front of the door.

                He looked at his body. The one Travis had been pulling, and squeezing, and rubbing, and playing with just a few minutes ago. His fingers travelled to his penis and in one overdue stroke, he came all over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash.


End file.
